


I Did it Again

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crush, M/M, Showers, Stuff, and, naked ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is so used to walking into Haruka's house and finding him in the bathroom with his swimming suit. Today he learns that Haruka isn't a fish and needs to dry after taking a bath. For Elizabeth3rd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did it Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth3rd).



“Haru!” Makoto yelled while knocking on the wooden door. He had been outside for 5 minutes hoping that his friend would open the door for him. “I guess I’ll have to get him myself…” The tall boy smiled to himself not surprised by the outcome of the situation. He squatted and lifted the mat that was in front of the door. Under it he saw a shiny object; he took it in his hand. The spare key was dirty, probably haven’t been used for a while.  
He placed it in the key hole and turned it, pushing the door. He walked inside the house and took off his shoes, putting on the ones next to the shoe rack. He left the backpack next to the entrance and spoke loudly, “I’m coming in!”  
No response. He must be taking a bath, he thought to himself. He walked into the house and looked in the kitchen. Judging by the lack of the smell of mackerel Makoto didn’t expect anyone to be cooking in there. The kitchen was deserted, as expected.  
He slowly approached the bathroom door and spoke while he opened the door, “Haru we’re going to be late.” He looked at the standing figure in front of him. Haru was standing, a towel in his hand as he patted it along his skin to dry it. As Makoto’s eyes lowered along his friend’s wet body his cheeks grew red. Quickly he closed his eyes, placed his hands over his eyes, turning around.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you weren’t in your swimming suit.” Makoto’s voice shook as he mentally annotated to never forget the memory of Haruka’s wet body.  
“It’s alright.” The blue eyed boy kept patting his body with the white towel, drying his smooth skin. “Would you want some mackerel? I have some extra from last night.”  
“N-no.” Makoto was still unable to take the image of the pale smooth skin covered in water and surrounded by hot steam odd his mind. The moving of clothes behind him triggered his mind. The image of Haruka taking off his undergarments and rubbing his warm body against his back aroused Makoto in ways a best friend shouldn’t arouse someone. The teen shook his head and talked again, “W-we should get going…” The sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump and suddenly open his eyes in surprise.  
“Are you ok?”Makoto lowered his hands noticing that Haruka was dressed now, a loose shirt and sweat pants, to his disappointment.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” The taller boy forced a smile on his face.  
Haruka opened the door and walked out to his room. Makoto followed outside, but stopped before the room entrance. Haruka picked up his already set backpack and a wrinkled sweater he had laying around on his bed. He turned and began walking out of his room, hesitating when he spotted Makoto outside his room observing him. Haruka took his eyes off his friend and walked to the exit door.  
The green eyed boy followed the other, changed his shoes, and picked up his backpack. They walked outside, locked the door and peacefully walked along the sea shore to their school right before the first bell.  
Regardless the peaceful walk Makoto was unable to take the image of his naked friend off his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking request~ Although there is a long queue so yeah...


End file.
